Friendship
by delzDOO
Summary: Tentang anak anak yang bermusuhan tapi sekarang sudah berbaikan. ONESHOT.


Well,

Ni fic aku yang pertama ..

Aku nggak tau iya ini gimana ..

Yang penting kalian semua yang udah baca tolong REVIEW ya !!

Makasih.. ^^d

* * *

**Friendship**

Sewaktu menjelang tengah malam… "Edgar, gara-gara kau, aku jadi basah kuyup! Dasar anak lelaki yang tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan!" Edgar dan Ellen, memang tidak pernah akur, mereka saling usil. Tetapi kalau mereka punya rencana usil yang begitu menarik, mereka siap untuk menjadi saudara kembar yang akur, dan kompak. Mereka tidak mempunyai ajaran yang bagus dari orangtuanya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, orangtua Edgar dan Ellen berkata bahwa mereka akan pergi keliling dunia, dan itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Namun nyatanya, sampai sekarang orangtua mereka tidak kunjung pulang. Tapi mereka mempunyai seorang tukang kebun sekaligus penjaga mereka, namanya adalah Heimertz. "Ellen, kau jangan menuduhku, kau memang tukang menuduh! Jangan salahkan aku! Yang salah adalah Stephanie, Stephanie Knightleigh! Jangan salahkan aku!" Edgar mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Stephanie Knightleigh adalah salah satu putri terhormat. Ia adalah anak kepala walikota Knightleigh. "Nyamankah kau berada di air yang melumuri pakaianmu??" ujar Stephanie dengan gaya cara berbicaranya yang ketus. "Tahukah kau, bahwa manusia yang sedang melintas didepan kita adalah orang yang menyebalkan?!" ketus Ellen. "Lebih menyebalkan kau, daripada aku! Hahahaha!" santainya si Stephanie berbicara, sementara itu.. "Iiiihhh…!!! Dia itu manusia atau bukan, sih?!" Ellen merasakan panas membara dihatinya. Dan wajah yang merah memancar. "Ellen, sudahlah. Hal sepele seperti itu tidak penting untuk diurusi apalagi dipikirkan. Santai saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan, dia tambah senang kalau kau melayani olok-oloknya!" Edgar memang benar, Ellen itu terlalu berlebihan. Lalu akhirnya mereka pulang, dan tidur untuk menjalankan misi liciknya besok. Terutama untuk mengusili Stephanie Knightleigh.

_**Paginya….**_

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan apa untuk mengusili orang-orang-Stephanie?" Tanya Ellen kepada Edgar. "Aku tidak tahu, baru kali ini aku mengalami kebuntuan untuk melakukan keusilan," mereka berbincang-bincang di tempat santai Buffy. "Sial! Edgar, kau benar-benar bodoh! Sumpah, kau sangat bodoh. Aku tidak mau bekerja sama denganmu lagi!" rupanya si Ellen sangat marah, atas perlakuan adiknya itu. "Ellen, kau tidak mengerti…" belum selesai Edgar bicara… "…apalagi yang harus dimengerti, Edgar?! Kau ingin membujukku agar aku bekerja sama kembali bersamamu. Begitu, kan?! Tidak!" mengapa Ellen begitu marah kepada Edgar? Padahalkan hanya semacam hal sepele seperti itu. "Sungguh, kau sangat menyebalkan, Ellen. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti! Kau harus bisa mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain! Biarkan aku menjelaskannya!" "kau dengar sekali lagi, Edgar. Aku benar-benar tidak butuh penjelasanmu! Aku mau pergi!"

Akhirnya mereka bermusuhan, berdiam-diaman selama mungkin. Tiba-tiba… "Tok.-tok…-tok…" Edgar langsung membukakan pintu, biasanya Ellen yang membukakan pintu. Tapi, Ellen pura-pura tidak mendengar ketukan pintu diluar sana. "Hallo Mr. Edgar? Baikkah kau hari ini?" ternyata itu adalah Mr. Knightleigh, disana terdapat anaknya, Stephanie Knightleigh, dan Mason. "_Well_, beginilah, kakakku sedang marah kepadaku. Hanya karena hal sepele saja." Jelas Edgar kepada Mr. Knightleigh "Umph… Edgar bisakah aku bertemu dengan kakakmu? Ada yang mau kubicarakan 4 mata dengannya." Pinta Mr. Knightleigh. "Baiklah, akan kupanggilkan dia, tapi… jika dia mau." Desah Edgar. Mr. Knightleigh hanya bisa mengangguk. "Ellen ada yang mencarimu diluar sana." Edgar berbicara kepada Ellen tapi Ellen pura-pura tuli. "Ellen??" Edgar memanggil lagi tapi Ellen tidak mau menengok. Sampai 4 kali Edgar memanggil nama Ellen, tapi Ellen tetap pura-pura tuli. Dan akhirnya… "Ellen, aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi tidak perlu seperti ini caranya." Akhirnya Ellen mau menengok dan ia berkata.. "kau memanggilku? Aku tidak mendengarnya? Kau memanggilku dengan suara yang kecil. Kau tidak berani denganku, dasar anak laki-laki yang tidak _gentleman_!" ketus Ellen sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu. Disana ada Pet, dan Pet hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan Edgar. Pet kasihan terhadap Edgar.

_**Sementara diluar sana…**_

"Ada apa Mr. Knightleigh?" Ellen yang tadinya baik menyapa Mr. Knightleigh, langsung memasamkan wajah saat melihat Stephanie. "Mmm.. Ellen, aku tahu atas kesalahan anakku waktu itu. Sekali lagi, atas nama Stephanie Knightleigh, aku minta maaf." Mungkin, karena ia kesal dengan Edgar, dan melihat wajah Stephanie ia tambah kesal lagi. Akhirnya.. "Tidak semudah itu untuk mengucapkan maaf kepadaku!!" Ellen langsung memasuki rumahnya dengan muka masam dan membanting pintu. Lalu Ellen berteriak sekeras mungkin : "DUNIA INI PENUH DENGAN ORANG-ORANG YANG MENYEBALKAN!! AKU BENCI HIDUP DIDUNIA!" Ellen berteriak sekeras mungkin, agar Mr. Knightleigh, anaknya, dan Mason mendengar diluar sana. Dan juga untuk Edgar yang berada dikamar atas.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian …**_

Para warga kota Knightleigh sedang membaca surat kabar. Disurat kabar itu terdapat berita tentang "Kekonyolan Kepala Walikota Knightleigh" Edgar dan Ellen juga mendapatkan surat kabar itu. Begitupula dengan Mr. Knightleigh dan Stephanie Knightleigh. "APAAA….????!!!" Serempak, Mr. Knightleigh, Stephanie, Edgar dan Ellen berteriak kaget. Karena, warga dikota Knightleigh ini telah membaca surat kabar itu. Dan 66% warga sudah pindah ke kota lain. Karena mereka malu mempunyai kepala walikota yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas perlakuan anaknya, Stephanie Knightleigh. "semua ini gara-gara Stephanie! Juga Edgar dan Ellen! Semua pendudukku pindah ke kota lain…!!" sementar itu, "_Oh, my God…!_ Ayah akan memarahiku habis-habisan!" akhirnya Stephanie menyerahkan diri ke ayahnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Stephanie? Kau begitu tolol! Kau tidak memikirkan keadaan kota kita sekarang!" Mr. Knightleigh memarahi anaknya, Stephanie. "Ayah, maaf ayah, aku tidak sengaja. Ayah tahu sendiri, kan, bahwa aku, Edgar dan Ellen selalu tidak akur, bahkan kami bermusuhan. Kalau kau mau marah-marah, marahilah Edgar dan Ellen, jangan memarahi aku!" Stephanie Knightleigh membela dirinya. "Ayah tidak mau menyalahkan mereka, sebab, kau yang salah! Kau yang mengusili mereka duluan. Edgar dan Ellen tidak patut untuk disalahkan! Mengerti, kau??!" Mr. Knightleigh bertambah marah, karena, anaknya, Stephanie, sudah melawan. "ayah, dengar, ya? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkanku, kau hanya boleh menyalahkan Edgar dan Ellen, karena…" "...apa hakmu mengatur ayah, haahh??!!! Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau hanyalah anakku, kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu!" Mr. Knightleigh menyela pengakuan Stephanie. "Ayah, dengar dulu penjelasanku! Edgar dan Ellen telah membuat kakiku terkilir. Makanya aku mengusilinya." Begitu mendengar penjelasan itu, Mr. Knightleigh langsung mendatangi Edgar dan Ellen kerumah mereka. Mr. Knightleigh tidak terima kalau anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu. "Edgar…!! Ellen…! Keluar..! saya ingin bicara dengan kalian. "Krreeekk..!!" bunyi pintu tua rumah Edgar dan Ellen. Nampaknya Edgar dan Ellen sudah berdamai. "Ada apa Mr. Knightleigh? Bermasalah dengan kami? Pasti ini semua gara-gara anak anda, Stephanie Knightleigh, ya kan?" Ellen pun tiba-tiba membawa nama Stephanie Knightleigh. "Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Kau berani melawanku? Aku ini kepala walikota disini!" tukas Mr. Knightleigh. "Aku tidak peduli siapa itu kau, yang jelas kami tidak memperlakukan apapun terhadap anakmu!" lau muncul si Edgar dari dalam rumah. "Kak, orang ini betul-betul menyebalkan. Memangnya kau sabar mendengarkan celotehnya yang sudah tidak penting lagi?! Kalau aku sudah lemas melawannya." Edgar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kurang enak untuk didengar oleh Stephanie Knightleigh dan Mr. Knightleigh.

_**Sementara itu di tempat Mason..**_

"Oh, Mrs. Denim, kumohon kembalilah ke kota Knightleigh, kami butuh pertolonganmu. _Please…?? _Mau ya?" Mason merayu-rayu seorang penduduk yang pindah dari kota Knightleigh. "Baiklah, akan kucoba." Akhirnya Mrs. Denim mau juga, dan ternyata rayuan Mason tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuan Mr. Knightleigh, Mason membuat spanduk dan ditempelkan dikota tampat para penduduk kota Knightleigh pindah. Dan akhirnya banyak warga pindah kembali ke kota Knightleigh.

_Akhirnya Mason memberitahukan itu ke Mr. Knightleigh…_

"Mr. Knightleigh, aku punya kejutan untukmu." "Apa itu? Jangan kau buat aku bertambah kesal." Akhirnya Mason menyerahkan surat kabar terbaru hari ini. Dan ternyata tulisannya: "Kota Knightleigh kembali bertambah penduduknya, dan semua akan berdamai!" itulah yang ditulis pencetak disurat kabar itu. "Benarkah ini Mason?!" tanya Mr. Knightleigh penuh harap. Mason hanya mengangguk pasti. "Yeaahh…! Horraayy!! Kotaku kembali lagi!" teriak Mr. Knightleigh hingga terdengar anaknya. "Ada apa ayah? Mengapa kau bertriak?" tanpa menjawab Mr. Knightleigh langsung memeluk anaknya, lalu membawanya kerumah Edgar dan Ellen. Dan juga membawa Edgar dan Ellen ke Aula Pidato. Dan akhirnya Mr. Knightleigh berpidato bahwa kini kota Knightleigh kembali ramai. Semua orang bersorak girang. "Terimakasih, Mason, semua ini berkatmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Mr. Knightleigh berterimakasih kepada Mason. Lagi-lagi Mason mengangguk. Dan, terlihat disana, Edgar, Ellen, dan Stephanie, saling merangkul ternyata, yang tadinya bermusuhan, sekarang bisa bersahabatan…

**The End**

* * *

Yap yap..

Selesai suda fic aku yang pertama ..

Buat temen temen aku terutama yang namanya ada di profile ku ..

Yang lainnya ..

Jangan lupa buat **R.E.V.I.E.W** !!

**REVIEW** !!

Lotsa thankies all ..

See ya !!

* * *

_**Mind to review ??**_


End file.
